Examples of board games using tile-like game pieces and/or battle-based games are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,703,713, 4,200,293, 4,411,433, 4,674,753, 4,676,510, 5,150,908, 5,570,887, 5,607,159, 5,791,652, 5,803,461, 5,810,666, 6,070,871, 6,170,825, 6,257,576, and 6,305,688, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes. Another example of a tile-based game is dominoes, in all its many forms.